Forsaken Flames
by Anniria
Summary: A Story about my OC, She was betrayed by her close family and refuses to trust anyone anymore. She stole from her father's corpse, something forbidden, will she be caught, and if so, what will she do about it. will have yuri later R&R TentenXOC
1. The Past, Betrayal

A/N: I am using an OC and an original clan that I created, so don't get mad at me for that, with the clan, all members have fiery colored eyes that constantly change color, and most have dark red hair, though some have smoke colored hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything like that Az'Rael, the Kasaikei clan and the character Nushiko however, are mine.

"No, no, no, that isn't right!"

The scolded teenager ran her fingers through her smoke colored hair as she looked at her father, and teacher, who was also trying to teach her how to summon Az'Rael the burning Angel, their clan's protector since it's formation. But she was screwing it up horribly, unable to summon anything, not even a lousy ember. Nushiko sighed and looked at her father with bored eyes, she didn't want to do this, she already knew that she wouldn't be able to summon anything, Az'Rael wouldn't allow it. Hearing her sigh, her father glared at her and saw the boredom in her eyes.

He sighed and said, "Fine, go, we'll try again later."

Nushiko smiled and threw her arms around her father in a hug, the single Ring of Fire on her finger glinting in the sunlight. The Ring not only symbolized that she was an adult in her clan but also stored extra chakra that she could use at any time. She then rushed off to meet her friends in the village, going to complain about their individual training.

* * * * * * *

Nushiko's father looked up at her as she stood above him, glaring down at him with betrayal in her eyes. Her father had tried to usurp the clan leader's power, and that was the only reason he had tried to get her to summon Az'Rael. She lifted her katana and brought it down upon her father's neck, ignoring his attempts at pleas and accusations of betrayal he threw at her. She bent down after her father's headless corpse hit the ground and said a small prayer to Az'Rael that his soul would be spared a little punishment, but not all. A glint on his finger caught her eye and she pulled off her father's ring, slipping it onto the finger of her opposite hand, even though it was forbidden to have multiple.

* * * * * * *

Her mother's corpse lay on the funeral pyre, her wrists slit by her own hands. Nushiko stepped up and, as was her right, lit the pyre to destroy her mother's body and ring, so that no one would try to use them. She had failed to get her mother's ring before the rest of the clan had discovered that her mother had killed herself. She wore a cloak that depicted scenes of flame, war, and death, and the hand with her father's ring was hidden in the arm of her cloak. She vowed to herself that no one would betray her again, ever. She knew that if someone in her clan found out about her ring that they would hunt her, and if they did, then she would start to hunt them, and take their rings for herself.


	2. The Mission to Konoha

A/N: please review my story, I don't like when I don't get reviews, it makes me feel bad

Disclaimer: usual stuff, however, Nushiko, Hano, and the Kasaikei clan all belong to me, ask me for permission to use them.

* * *

Nushiko stood in her room, looking at a family picture from when her whole family was together, including her twin, who hadn't made it through the Rites of Passage. She sighed sorrowfully and picked the picture up. She was to go on a mission with one of her cousins to the Hidden Leaf village, to spy on them for her village, the Village Hidden in the Shadows. She placed the picture within a special pocket on the inside of her cloak, designed just for the purpose of holding the picture.

"Nushiko, you ready yet," Her cousin Hano asked, loudly and annoyingly.

She turned to see her cousin rubbing the back of his head and yawning hugely. Nodding she walked past him and headed for the entrance to her clan's home. She knew that Hano was probably staring at her ass through the cloak and it made her skin crawl, she disliked the thought of another Kasaikei clan member liking her, they were all too brash and outgoing, besides they were all cousins, and that didn't seem right to Nushiko. But even if that hadn't been a problem she still wouldn't have liked Hano, she wasn't into boys at all.

She placed a conical straw hat on her head as she exited the clan hideout and started walking towards Konoha, her cousin following closely behind.

* * *

A/N2: hey if you'd like to have one of your OCs in my story, let me know, PM me with their name, description, personality, village, and jutsu's used, an anything else you want to have solid for your character, anything you don't give me will be free game for me, so don't complain if you don't like how your character was portrayed if you got lazy, it's your own fault.


	3. Entering Konoha

Nushiko looked up at the gates of Konoha, four months, four months of listening to her cousin's incessant chatter. That was how long it had taken them to get here, it would have been shorter if Hano hadn't insisted on stopping at every village and inn along the way for something to eat. She was about ready to kill him, but the pressure and anger of her father's betrayal and her mother's suicide kept her from doing so, she wouldn't betray her clan unless they betrayed her first. She walked up to the gates of Konoha and stepped aside as a team left, obviously going for a mission, the team consisted of a silver-haired, masked leader, a male with short dark hair, a boy with spiked blonde hair and the most enthusiastic, and a pink haired female that looked very annoyed with the blonde haired boy. They all appeared about Nushiko's age and her gaze lingered on them for a moment longer than necessary, especially the pink haired girl. Then she turned and entered the village as her cousin started shouting at the blond haired boy to keep it down.

She sighed and walked over to her cousin, who had started a verbal fight with the boy and grabbed his ear, pulling him along as he yipped in pain. She walked past the gate guards who hurried to step infront of her, forcing her to stop.

"Halt," one of them said, holding out his hand infront of her, "Who are you, what village are you from, and what is your business here?"

Nushiko looked at them from under the rim of her hat and said, "I am Kasaikei Nushiko, this is my cousin Hano, we come from Tsumigakure on a diplomatic mission to try and amend the treaty between Konoha and our home."

The guard faltered at that, not sure what to do," ummm, well, ermm, wait here please as my companion goes and informs the lady hokage of your arrival."

Nushiko inclined her head in understanding and stood where she was, one hand still a hold of Hano's ear to keep him from going anywhere. She watched as the other guard scowled at the first and then rushed off to tell the Hokage of their appearance, and probably to ask what they should do with the visitors.

* * * * * * *

A squad of anbu ninja appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Nushiko and her cousin, and then the lady Hokage herself walked up to them and demanded, "What is the meaning of your arrival Shadow Ninja? We are at war with your land and have been for the past fifteen years."

"My clan, the Kasaikei clan, seek to mend the treaty between our countries, they are tired of fighting, and the Tsumikage agreed with their plea to send a duo to try and start up a diplomacy with you, and possibly a treaty, the Kasaikei clan requested that both be from their clan, the Tsumikage agreed. I was picked because of my diplomatic abilities and Hano," Here she grimaces at the still captive cousin, "To try and get me to warm up to him, I just know that their going to try and marry me to him."

"I see, and how should I believe any of this? What if you're both spies." The Hokage asked them.

Nushiko pinched her brother's ear harder to keep him from blowing their cover and said, "The Tsumikage said to tell you that he wishes for an _Otorana_, and that you would know what it meant."

The Hokage nodded and said, "So he really does wish for peace, that phrase is only used if the intentions are true, to break it would be to bring down the wrath of the gods."

Nushiko nodded and said, "Well then, shall we?"

She let go of her cousin's ear and followed the Hokage through the village, to her office, where they began to discuss diplomacy.

A/N: I tried to keep the Canon characters in character as much as I could, btw this story takes place during Shippuden, but no one has died that dies in Shippuden, it's around the begginning but advanced, and Sai is part of the team. All the characters, like Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, etc. are about 17-19, and the older ones are aged appropriately.


	4. Lies and deceit

A/N: I have gotten a note saying that my chapters are too short and that I should explain her past more, so I hope you guys are happy, and please review

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, I do own Az'Rael, Nushiko, Hano, The Kasaikei clan, and the Burning Lion, {The summons of the Right of Passage}

* * *

Nushiko glared at her cousin, who, for the five-hundred and sixty-seventh time was flirting with a leaf village woman, he had started with the girl at Ichiraku's Ramen, and had gone on from there, even attempting to flirt with Nushiko a few times, but cold stares had stopped that quickly. She walked over and pinched Hano's ear hard, dragging him off without a glance towards the girl he had been flirting with. They had been in Konoha for three weeks now and the Lady Hokage had just let them wander the village to see some of the Leaf Country's customs firsthand.

A sudden wind picked up and Nushiko let go of her cousin's ear and brought both of her arms inside her cloak and wrapped them around her body, the two rings on her hands emitting warmth into her body. She saw Hano shiver and look at her pensively.

"Hey, cousin, it appears that there is just barely enough room for me to squeeze into that cloak of yours and share some of it's warmth, so why don't you…."

His flirt was cut off by a withering glare and he visibly shied away and muttered a never mind. Nushiko turned and glanced down the road, thinking of the day she betrayed her brother.

* * * * * * *

Nushiko and her twin brother awoke on the day they were to attempt their Right of Passage into the clan. They were in their shared bedroom staring at eachother with unhidden eagerness, when suddenly her twin's visage grew sorrowful and he said, "Nushiko, I'm not sure if I'll make it."

Nushiko stared at her brother in shock and said, "No, you'll definitely make it I am the one who should be worrying, I couldn't even summon an ember when I tried to summon the burning cat, Hrano."

"Let's make a pact, if one of us fails, we'll sacrifice ourselves to the other for their first Chakra storage, so that even though we're dead to the clan, one of us will always carry a piece of the other for the rest of their lives."

Her brother's nobility struck Nushiko hard and she nodded with tears in her eyes, expecting to be the one to fail.

* * * * * * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Nushiko completed the Right, but her twin did not, as Nushiko was presented with her first Ring of Fire and told to select her first victim for her Chakra Storage ability which was one of the specialties of her clan. She turned to her twin, who nodded for her to go ahead. She took the burning brand from the clan head's hands and set hr brother alight, shocking the clan. Then she placed the hand with the ring on it into the fire and against her brother's chest, who did nothing despite the pain that racked his body. She muttered the command word and her twin's life force, his chakra, flowed into the ring on her hand, setting the limits for her chakra storage and giving her a piece of her twin's soul, to reside within hers, a prisoner for all eternity.

* * * * * * *

Beneath her cloak Nushiko placed a hand on her heart, concentrating on her twin, hoping to get some response from the piece of his soul, but as usual got nothing. She sighed and gasped when her cousin threw open her cloak and glared accusingly at her hands, namely the second ring on her left hand.

"I knew it! You stole your father's ring when you killed him, that's why they could never find it. You know it is forbidden, so as part of the Kasaikei clan, and descendent of the current head I sentence you to-"

Hano's words were cut off by a gurgle as Nushiko's blade was thrusted through his heart and lungs, "You won't tell anyone Hano, I knew this would happen, oh well, I'll have to take your ring as well, and your soul, say hello to my father for me will you?"

* * * * * * *

Nushiko looked at her dying cousin and pulled off his ring, placing it on the finger next to her father's ring, then she shouted, "Damn, you Hano! You decietful swine! You and the rest of the Kasaikei clan! Father was right, you're father doesn't deserve to rule!"

The shouts brought ANBU and she explained to them that her cousin had admitted to spying on the leaf village behind their backs, including hers, apparently they needed someone with legitimite reasons to utter the peace phrase, so she was picked. She demanded to be taken to the Lady Hokage to try and explain her cousin's actions and hopefully repair the peace that was most likely lost now. She also requested that she be given the body to be dealt with in her own way, though she knew that Hano was still alive, if just barely, not enough to register as alive tough to any except the most expert of medical ninja. Of which the Lady Hokage was one and confronted Nushiko about her wanting the body of her cousin.

"Because we Kasaikei have our own method of executing those who betray us, and I was their main hunter, but no longer, they decieved me, thus they betrayed me, and I vowed that I would kill anyone who betrayed me, if you would like to witness the execution of my cousin you are welcome to."

* * * * * * *

A moment later Nushiko stood before her cousin, tied up and gagged, infront of a large pool of water, it was the Kasaikei's worst nightmare to die of drowning, to die in water, and that fate was reserved for the most hated of traitors in their clan, of course, Nushiko modified that to make it that all traitors were dealt with like this. She glared at Hano and said, "Hano Kasaikei, you have betrayed me, the entire clan has betrayed me, so before you die I shall tell you, so that you may tell my father when you meet him in hell, that I renounce the Land of Shadows, and the Kasaikei clan, I am now Nushiko Adauchi, and I shall destroy all of the Kasaikei clan, you first though, for betraying me I sentence you to death in the worst way possible to a Kasaikei, drowning." She walked up to him and said, "Now die."

She kicked him into the pool where he struggled furiously, trying to break free of his bonds and go to the surface, but to no avail and he shortly drowned to death. Nushiko glared at her cousin's corpse before turning and leaving the scene, leaving the Hokage and many leaf ninja staring at her in shock.


	5. Memories of a time past

Nushiko sat in her room, having been confined there by the Hokage until she was sure that the village could trust the seething shinobi. The door opened and the loud, blond haired boy from earlier walked into the room and stared at her for a moment.

"Granny Tsunade wants to see you," The boy said and then walked out as if expecting Nushiko to follow.

She was half tempted to just stay there, but she finally stood and exited the room, following the boy. Her arms were inside her cloak and wrapped around her body, for being the Land of Fire, it could get really cold. They walked up to the Hokage's office and Nushiko entered, the boy turning and leaving. Nushiko looked at the Hokage, not bothering to sit down in the empty chair.

"Miss, ummm, Adauchi, I was wondering if you would be willing to give us any intel you may have on the Land of Shadows and their plans and tactics," The Hokage said looking up at her.

"Of course, but on one condition," Nushiko said, "You let me be in the army that destroys it."

The Lady Hokage thought about this for a moment, then decided that she would have to deliberate this with some of the Jounin and ANBU, and she told Nushiko this, and also said that Nushiko would be allowed to roam through the village with an ANBU escort.

Nushiko bowed her head, expecting no less, then left, immediately she was shadowed by two ANBU, but she paid them no heed as her mind wandered off to the time when she got her first mission

* * * * * * *

Nushiko was twelve and had just graduated the Land of Shadows Academy, she wasn't yet an adult in her clan's eyes, but that didn't bother her at the moment. Her team had already gotten a mission right out, even if it was just to clean out the sewers underneath the sprawling metropolis that was Tsumigakure. Her team entered the sewers and the first thing that hit them was the stench, it was almost unbearable. The wind specialist, used a jutsu and the wind blew the other direction, away from them, taking the smell with it. The Jounin leading the group nodded her appreciation and lead the way, not having any intention of doing any work.

They got to the area that needed to be cleaned out and it was a complete mess, one pipe was completely clogged up and there was a dead body lying facedown in front of them, with a kunai in it's back. The taijutsu expert of the group turned around just in time to take a kunai to the face, killing him instantly. Nushiko spun quickly and preformed seals, then inhaled and spat a fireball in the direction that the kunai had come from, igniting the filth that covered the sewer walls and the top of the water, setting it ablaze. There were screams of agony down the way and five kunais flew at her. A gust of wind blew them off course, some bouncing harmlessly off the walls, but one rebounded and grazed the sensei below the waterline. The filthy water guaranteed an infection but the sensei used her shadow jutsus to pull back the shadows and reveal their enemies, three sand ninja, not including the one that was a charred corpse. The sand ninja were batting out the flames that were trying to consume them.

Nushiko drew her katana and charged at them, ignoring the flames that flickered along her skin, all Kasaikei quickly learned to ignore heat and fire damage or they didn't get very far. Nushiko sliced through one of the ninja and then took a blow to the temple from the fist of another. She was sent flying back into a wall and quickly lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was her sensei and the wind user charging at the ninja, throwing kunai as they went.

* * * * * * *

Nushiko looked up at the ramen shop she had somehow ended up infront of, so engrossed in her memories she hadn't even noticed where she was going. Her stomach rumbled silently and she decided that, since she was here she might as well get something to eat. She entered the Ramen shop and sat down ordering whatever was the special that day. She heard a noise and looked over to see two ninjas dressed in similar green jumpsuits and with similar haircuts embracing as if they had just met after not seeing eachother for a decade. There was a long haired boy facing away from them and Nushiko, obviously annoyed by the two. Nushiko grinned slightly then a movement caught her eyes and she looked at the door to see a girl with two buns in her hair enter the shop and, seeing the two embracers, sighed with a shrug that said that the girl was used to it.

Nushiko's eyes were glued to the girl, and she didn't notice when her ramen came. The girl glanced at her and Nushiko quickly spun away, knocking over the bowl of ramen, spilling it all over herself. Swearing her cursed fate she stood up and attempted to wipe down her cloak.

A hand holding a handful of napkins entered her view and a feminine voice said from next to her, "here, let me help, my name's Tenten."

* * *

A/N: hey people, I've noticed that my story is getting alot of hits and stuff, but I only have one review, it's making me sad, so could you guys please review and tell me what you think of my story, and if you have any suggestions, let me know, I love getting suggestions.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know the drill I don't own Naruto or anything like that, I do own Nushiko, the Kasaikei clan, etc. must I do this every chapter?


	6. A Chance meeting

Nushiko smiled and took the napkins, accepting, Tenten's offer for help. She stripped her cloak off, and set it on the counter so that it would be easier to clean off. Luckily she was wearing pants and a fishnet shirt, so she wasn't completely in her underwear, though she was pretty damn close. Tenten's face turned a slight pink, at least Nushiko thought it did. Nushiko heard a disappointed moan from a man next to her who had been hoping that she was naked under the cloak. Nushiko glared at the man, who shrank back, paid for his ramen, then quickly left.

Nushiko glared down at her cloak, luckily the liquid was just spiced water, even if it was hot water, and it wouldn't stain her cloak, just be a bitch to get the smell of ramen out. She sighed and snapped her fingers using the chakra in her father's ring to create a small flame in her hand, which she used to completely dry the cloak after they had gotten all the food stuff and most of the liquid off. Then she put her cloak back on and smiled at Tenten in thanks.

"Hey, Tenten, thanks for helping me, I'm Nushiko," Nushiko said to her and thought she noticed the slight pink tinge to Tenten's face again.

Nushiko realized that the girl was blushing, that it wasn't her imagination. She almost burst out laughing, but didn't keeping a clam façade that was quickly destroyed when she was picked up from behind by the overenthusiastic green jumpsuit wearing Jounin.

"Hey Tenten, I see you made a new friend," The ninja said, setting down Nushiko then wrapping his arms around Tenten and lifting her in the air as well, "How came you never told me, I would have loved to have met them."

"Gai-sensei," Tenten squeaked, then took a deep breath when Gai-sensei set her down, before continuing, "I just met her right now, this is Nushiko, Nushiko this is gai-sensei."

"Wonderful to meet you," Gai said contorting into some sort of pose.

"Likewise, ummmm, Gai-sensei."

"No, no, Just Gai, you're not one of my students, so you don't need to call me sensei."

How did the beautiful and calm Tenten get saddled with this, green, hyperactive, beast, I guessed I would never know the answer. And suddenly the miniature version of Gai leaped up and enveloped Tenten in an embrace.

"Oh, this is such a happy day for you Tenten, it is a marvelous thing to make new friends," The mini-Gai said to Tenten, who politely, but firmly, shoved him off her.

"Lee, this is a glorious moment, we must celebrate," Gai said and Lee and Gai started embracing and shouting about the joys of youth.

Nushiko rolled her eyes at them and looked at Tenten, making a gesture that asked her if she wanted to get out of here while they still could. Tenten nodded and Nushiko smiled, walking out of the Ramen shop, sensing Tenten's presence and chakra a few steps behind her, and the ANBU hiding behind her, though they tried to hide their Chakra signatures. Nushiko grinned at their futile efforts, if she hadn't had Hano's ring they might have succeded, but the extra chakra from his ring made their chakra a blaze to her, she could almost physically see chakra now, but not yet, she would need another ring before she could actually see Chakra.

Tenten caught up to her and asked, "Where are we going."

Nushiko shrugged and said, "Why don't you lead the way, I don't know my way around."

Tenten nodded and said, "We could go train, it's what I do when I don't have anything else to do."

Nushiko decided that that would suffice and made a gesture for Tenten to lead the way. Which she did so leading Nushiko to a training ground that was empty except for a few targets at one end. She was about to start, pulling out a few kunai, when she hesitated and offered for Nushiko to go first.

Nushiko shrugged and started forming seals, then inhaled and spat out a fireball, much like the one she had used in her first mission. It sped towards a target and exploded when it hit, engulfing the target and the others in flames. Tenten looked at them in shock, such power, she hadn't seen anything like it before, and such ferocity. Nushiko lifted her hand and the fire came racing back in a condensed ball, which she absorbed in her hand, only one charred and blackened target remained, the one that had been furthest away from the original target. Tenten was sure that if a stray wind blew through that it would fall into ash.

Nushiko turned and glanced at Tenten's face and smiled sheepishly saying, "Sorry, about your training area."

"No problem, it get's destroyed all the time, on account of thousands of weapons being thrown at it," Tenten replied with a smile, though it was obvious that she was trying to keep in her shock at what had happened.

Nushiko stepped forward and said, "Well, I feel like I should help fix it, do you keep any spare targets nearby?"

Tenten nodded and then led the way to a storage shed where the spare targets were kept.

* * *

hey, guys, when should I make Tenten and Nushiko fall in love/reveal that love to eachother, soon or later, let me know in your reviews, I'll give you guys until friday this week unless no one really reviews, then I'll extend it.


	7. AN : Adoption sorry

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit


End file.
